Gypsy Magic
by Mae Liz
Summary: A gypsy fair comes into town and guess where they go first? And what is this about Pietro cheating on his cheerleader girlfriend with Kitty?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I got this idea after watching the movie Thinner based on the Steven King book.It doesn't have much to do with the movie I just thought that I should say where I got the idea from. The movie was just plain weird. Anyone else think so? But hey, you get ideas from all sorts of weird places.

Note 2: I know that I have been gone like forever and that you all may not trust me to update regularly, but I promise to try. I don't have a job anymore, I'm at the end of my band season and my recent car wreck is keeping me from going to too many places since I injured my back and neck badly. I'm on narcotics and pain relievers.

Chapter 1: Madame Maxilee

"What a hoax. I can't believe that people pay for this stuff. Palm reading, love spells and having someone tell your future."Evan says to Kitty who is adamantly ignoring him and giving him the cold shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"I actually want to get my future told. We should all go! Come on now! Have you all ever heard of a fortune teller who was right?" Jubilee says laughing. "I mean look at the fortune cookies? Is any of this stuff ever right?"

"It cahn't hurt. As long as Kit pays fer mahne."

"Like, duh! Of course I'll pay! I so just got money from my dad. This is gonna be cool. Come on Jubes, Amara! Let's go, like, check it out!"

"Let's go!" Jubilee says excitedly. "This should be interesting."

"Jean'll flip." Rogue says smiling. " She ain't gonna like this at all."

"Oh well. You have to break the rules every once in a while. Lighten up Rogue." Jubilee says as she starts off toward Madame Maxilee's Fortune telling booth. "Man, it's smokey in here." Jubilee says coughing.

"Yeah, totally. But hey, it's like, totally authentic." Kitty says giggling."

-Across from the fortune teller-

"Yo! There's the pretty Kitty. Lance , hey! YO!" Toad screams jumping up and down in front of the dark complected teenager.

"You're seeing things man! There's no way that my pretty Kitty would be in a fortune tellers booth. She has me, why does she need a gypsy to tell her what she has in her future!" Lance cockily says crossing his arms across his chest as if to end the conversation.

"Lance, you're pathetic. Kitty has moved on. I mean look at who she is with now!" Tabby says gleefully rubbing it in his face. "She's with Matt Rowsey, the star quarterback. You're yesterday's trash to her! She has found much better!" Tabby says laughing hysterically. "It's really funny actually. Let's just say that she's star struck, but maybe you can get back with her when Matt decides he's done, it might take a while though." Tabby says placing her headphones over her ears and dancing off, fueling Lance's rage more.

"Is she telling the truth or is she just being herself?" Lance asks clenching his fists and causing the ground to ruble and people to stumble and look around worriedly.

"Well Lance, it's true. Missy and I saw them kissing." Pietro says trying to piss him off Lance glares at him coldly so Pietro continues. "Ask her if you don't believe me. Missy thought that it was so cute. She went on about-"

"I don't care Pietro. I am going to pound him into a pancake." Lance says storming off and causing the ground to shake violently in his wake.

"God, he's an ass. I wonder if he should go to the fortune teller? Might get told that he might bet laid if he gave up his pretty Kitty." Pietro says laughing at his own joke.

"Yo man, give it up. You're not very funny." Toad says shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's not funny." Blob agrees scratching his head and dismissing the entire situation.

"What do you all know. I'm out of here. Told Missy that I'd pick her up at 8, it's almost time." Pietro says and disappears leaving only a breeze on the two nonchalant mutant teens.

-fortune teller's booth-

"Umm, Kit, ya think that is what Ah think it is?"

"Probably, I, like totally, wouldn't doubt it. He is like, so taking this out of hand. He's like totally pathetic. I mean like, move on and get over it." Kitty says shaking her head and ignoring the rumbling below her feet.

"You pretty ladies want to know your fortune?" An elderly lady, preumably Madame Maxilee, asks them as they walk into the dark, musky smelling, smoky room.

"Yeah, all four of us. How much per person?" Amara asks.

"Five dollars. Now sit, sit, and listen to what the spirits tell me." The woman says her voice deepening and nearly fading away as she closes her eyes and lays her hands on Jubilee's. "Well young lady, yours is very good… I see the figure of a man. You know this man… I believe that he lives with you… Oh yes, he knows of you but you seem unaware. But very, very soon he will come to you and you will find the one for you. Do not fear child, for you will know when he comes, the one who I speak of." Madame Maxilee opens her eyes and smiles at the group. "Now who is next…. Ah, you! I feel very strong waves coming from you…" The elderly woman says looking at Amara.

"Umm… ok, is that a good thing?"Amara asks nervously.

"Do not worry… give me your hand." And Madame Maxilee takes Amara's hand and closes her eyes like she did for Jubilee. "Oh… dear, you have a very large decision ahead of you… you must either follow your heart or your people. But do not despair, if you choose your heart then your people will soon follow. By the time your first child is born they shall again be by your side. But if you choose your people you shall fall for another… but your mind will always go back to the one that got away." Right then a breeze goes through the room and Madame Maxilee's hair flies around her head making her appear like a ghostly figure. "Dear child, it will be hard, but follow your heart."

"My heart or my people?" Amara asks out loud confused and Madame Maxilee drops the young mutant princess's hand onto the cloth covered table.

"Yes, but don't worry, you will know when the time comes, but it's not like you decision day is tomorrow. Now you dear, give me your hand." She says to Rogue.

"Umm.. ok, but ya cahn't touch mah skin." Rouge says skeptically.

"Yes dear, I know. I saw it when you first walked in the door. You say that it's a skin disease and no one questions you, but we all know better, but do not fear, you won't always be plagued by it." Madame Maxilee picks up Rogue's gloved hand and seems to smile in the now utter darkness since the candles that had lit the tent had been blown out by a mysterious wind. "I see a man for you too… a tall man who won't take no for an answer, and in another time would have been called a rake… oh, but he is your opposite, though he grew up from you not very far away, just a state or two over, But you won't like him at first. You'll call him names… and he'll use endearments… he'll take it as a game, but you… you will see him as a nuisance. But don't give up, the man that I speak of will bring you relief to your pain and torment… though fight him too long and he will fall for another."

"Really? There is an end? Ah hope yer right!" Rouge says gleefully.

"And now you." Maxilee says opening her eyes revealing glowing orbs brighter than any of the candles that had graced the room with their presence. Maxilee takes Kitty's hand and Kitty flinches. "Do not be afraid, I am at my most acurate. Oh, I see many men for you… all of them are drawn to you for a reason that you don't understand. You'll break a few hearts, but just a few days after your 21st birthday the one will appear for you. He'll have been there and watching from a distance, but you won't have seen him until then. He'll be new to you, but you won't be new to him. Turn no man away, for the one that you are destined for you will want to turn down at first.Remember that, he won't be the one you always thought that he would be, but you'll know him when the time is right, and he'll be better than anything that you ever imagined."

-1 hour later-

"That woman freaked me out! I can't believe that she would say all of that to me." Amara says looking down. "How could I not choose my people? After all I am princess."

"But look at what she told Kitty, saying that there would be many guys in her future." Jubilee says imitating the fortune teller. "That womans eyes freaked me out the most though."

"Ah think that it was worth the whole twenty dollars. We'll all be talkin about it fer weeks. An' who did she mean fer me? That is just weird."

"What did she mean by rake? I've never heard anyone call another person that." Jubilee asks raising an eyebrow in question.

"A rake was what they used to call a man who got around in England, but I didn't think that it was used anymore." Kitty answers lost in thought. "Even for men then it was unacceptable to be with too many women. It's almost like calling a woman a whore, that they had to be with many more women to become a rake."

-Madame Maxilee's booth-

"Oh, come on Pietro! Let's go in here! I want her to tell me that we'll be together forever!" Missy squeals grabbing Pietro's arm and squeezing . Missy was what you'd call a ditzy blond. She had long, platnum, waist length hair, striking cerulean eyes and a body that would tempt a monk and a come hither smile that would turn a man into anything she wanted of him. But one of her biggest assets to guys was her money. "Plus Daddy gave me $300 today and said to wait until he got paid Friday and he'd give me more if I needed it."

"Ok, ok, let's go see what she says."

"Really!" She says looking up at him like a little kid who just got to spend the entire day in a toy store. "Oh Pietro! I love you! You are the boyfriend ever! How did I ever live without you?"

"Is that I love you a promise?" He asks jokingly turning to her.

"Yeah, my parents are so gone this weekend. So in three days we have the entire weekend. There are bottles of wine in the wine celler, and harder liquors if you want them. We have a hot tob, a pool, we even have a sauna and a bathtub with the jets."

"Oh, sounds promising" 'I think that I'm gonna puke. She's not even pretty. But she gets me closer to-'

"Pietro! Here she is! In here! In here! Hurry!" Missy says squealing.

33

So what did you all think? Please review me! You know that there is that little cute button down at the bottom that says review! You know you want to.


	2. Disbelief

somekindafreaky- OMG, I love your reviews! I know that it is taking me forever but I have had a few setbacks. I turned 18 on tuesday! yeah! I am trying to update everything today, but it may not work. I have my own computer now, so it will make it easier for me to update.

ladyflame13- thank you!

Hey for those of you reading my stories hop on over to fictionpress and read my originals! I have two up and I think that you will like them. My pen name is BrideofMirkwood.

Chapter 2- Disbelieving

"I can't believe her! Telling me that I will be with someone else in a few weeks! I love you too much to ever let you go!" Missy whines loudly to Pietro as they exit the fair. "And then to tell you that the one you will marry is lower profile! How am I high profile?"

**'Actually you're high maintenance.'** "I'm not sure babe, maybe all that meant was someone that not everyone knew. Everyone knows you." Pietro says grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Though that is just fine by me."

"You're so sweet. Pietro I love you with all my heart. I couldn't live if I didn't see you everyday. You make my world worth living, because having money is no fun if there is no one to spend it with or on." Missy says giggling and looking up at him seductively. .

-Institute-

"I'm disappointed in you guys. Why would you even go to a gypsy fair?" Jean asks placing her hands on her slender hips.

"I agree with Jean all they are here to do is make easy money off of people like you four. It's all a scam that's all that it is." Scott says shaking his head and walking out of the room.

"How would ya know? Ya'll never try anything that might be a little shady, and ya are always messin with other people when they try ta having fun or going ta something new. Ah'm not gonna put up with this, I'm goin ta bed." Rogue fumes storming up the stairs and into her shared room locking the door behind her so that the telepath wouldn't come in.

"Jean you all are like being a little harsh. I mean you are totally ruining our fun. The professor like totally didn't have anything against it, so why do you?" Kitty retorts fed up with the older girls attitude.

"Kitty I- you all don't understand. They were stealing your money. If any of that comes to be it was chance." Jean says defending herself.

"But it was fun!" Amara fumes. "I agree with Rogue! How can you say that? I come from a place without all of these conveniences and I believe in it! Are you telling me that these kinds of things are wrong? Are you going against the teachings of my childhood? You expect me to believe everything that you teach me is true, but yet you won't even look at them with anything but contempt!" Amara storms off shocking everyone at her anger, no one had ever seen her that angry, she even caused Jean to change her story, but not before Jubilee followed the young princess while glaring at the red headed telepath.

"Kitty you understand don't you? I didn't mean to sound like that. I mean they are blowing it out of proportion. I was only saying that it wasn't a good place to be. The people like that are usually shady. You never know about them. They could be kidnappers or anything. After all that we have seen do you think that everyone is nice and kind? I'm just trying to protect you girls." Jean pleads desperately hoping to sway Kitty and get her to sway the other girls.

"Jean you're like totally on your own. There is no way that I am going along with you. I so totally agree with Amara. You like expect her to totally agree with everything that we do, but you won't like even consider another way right?" Kitty asks raising an eyebrow and then leaving the room to phase into her shared bedroom and attempt to calm down her roommate.

-Bayville High, next day-

"Missy, I'm sorry, it's just not working for me." Pietro says looking at the petite girl. "It was fun and all, but I'm breaking up with you."

"How can you do this? We are perfect together! Who is it Pietro, who the hell are you cheating on me with?" Missy demands furiously of the speed demon.

**Might as well make it interesting. Hmm... who to tell her that I am cheating with. **Right then Kitty walks by on her way to the library and Pietro throws his arm around her causing her to turn around in shock.

"Excuse me, but like what are you doing?" Kitty demands.

"You've been cheating on me with that trash!" Missy screams. "Oh, it's on. If you want to sink that low go ahead. But keep in mind Pietro that you ruined your chances with any reasonable girl at bayville high!"

"Well, at least Kitty is hott, unlike you." Pietro spat back at her. **Did I just call Pryde hott? I have to be losing my mind. **"Don't be jealous, you'll get another guy with all of that money and your sex drive." Pietro says walking away.

_Did he just call me hott? What is going on here? There is nothing between us! Oh my GOd now the whole school is going to think that we are together! How am I ever going to live this down!_

"Oh mah God, Kit did Ah jus hear rahght? Ya're with Pietro? I thought that ya'd have more sense than him. Ah mean Lance isn't even that bad."

"Rogue please be quiet. I totally have no idea what is going on." _Here it goes, my fall from grace._


	3. To get the ball rolling

A/N- I had honestly forgotten about this story, and I have no idea what my original intentions were, but I am going to fix tha

A/N- I had honestly forgotten about this story, and I have no idea what my original intentions were, but I am going to fix that, I honestly think that I am reviving this story, I have so much going on at once! Lol.

Gypsy Magic

Chapter 3

To get the ball rolling

"Ah don't understand why you're wit him. Ah mean Matt is a much betta guy. He's attractive, talented, normal, not gonna fight ya every otha day. Didn't ya just get out of one of those enemy relationships?" Rogue asks Kitty at lunch.

"Rogue, you totally know what I know. I have never done anything with Pietro, and I never plan to. That was just some stupid way of him getting back at Missy, but I can't really blame him for having to go that far, I heard what she was like." Kitty says thoughtfully chewing on her egg salad sandwich. "But about that fortune teller-"

"Kitty! Why are you with Pietro Maximoff? Is it not bad enough that you went to a gypsy fair, but now you are once again flirting with the enemy?" Jean demands sitting beside Kitty, her high school cafeteria hamburger looking cold and greasy, and earning a glare of repulsion from Kitty.

"Look, I don't know what it is about. I don't have anything to do with Pietro, I am with Matt, and that is how things are staying." Kitty says picking up her tray and walking over to the table with the jocks and sitting beside a tall blond boy who wraps his arm around her protectively.

"Sometimes I wonder if she isn't better off without him." Jubilee says sitting down beside Rogue. "He treats her like she is gonna walk away. Granted he does have a very good resemblance to a Greek God. I have to admit thinking about Kitty getting to see him naked, makes me kind of jealous."

"I can't believe this!" Jean rants grabbing her tray and marching across the cafeteria.

"Thank ya so much Jubes."

"Anytime!" Jubilee chirps smiling as Bobby, Amara and Sam join their table.

"I know how that looked, I just don't understand why Pietro put his arm around me anymore than you do." Kitty says looking into the stormy blue eyes in the very chiseled face of her boyfriend. "You know my problems with him run deep."

"And this is why I am just going to pound his face in." Matt manages through clenched teeth.

"Look, no harm done-"

"Matt," Lance says walking up to young couple. "I am here to reclaim what is mine, I want Kitty Pryde. You stole her, and I am going to take her back."

"You think Kitty wants you? She was so desperate when she was with you. The whole idea that the two of you even had anything worthwhile is enough to make me puke." The tall jock says standing and towering over Lance.

"Lance, don't pick this fight." Kitty demands, her voice full of fury. "Matt didn't steal me from you, and even if you beat the hell out of him, you would never get me back. I would be by Matt's bedside, and would nurse him back to health."

"Kitty, stand back." Matt says gently, his voice full of concern. _If only he knew what he was getting into, and if only he knew that I have a much better chance than he does of getting close to beating Lance._

"Don't worry Kitty, I won't hurt him that badly, nothing special." Lance says with a fondness in his eyes that makes Kitty shiver in disgust. "Purely hand to hand, not how you've ever seen me fight before."

"It better not be a dirty fight, Lance." Kitty growls placing her hand on Matt's arm. "Baby, don't do this here. I really don't think that it is a good idea to get into a fight on school grounds. Think about it, your dad is so insistent that you get into Duke, they don't like fights."

"Fine, but this is far from over Alvers." _Geez, the men in my life are all morons. _

-6 months later-

"You looked good in graduation robes, Matt." Kitty says leaning into his one arm embrace. "I'm proud of you, graduating with high honors, moving onto Duke in the fall. The best part is the full ride scholarship that they gave you. I still have trouble believing it." Kitty smiles lovingly.

"I know. I just wish that my parents would have let me throw the graduation party that I wanted, instead of all family. I really wanted you there." Matt says wrapping his arms around Kitty, the excess fabric of the robes nearly swallowing Kitty whole.

"Well, why don't I treat you to Chinese? I know how much you love it? You can drive us there, and I will pay, I just need to stop by my house first. Kitty smiles, barely visible through the robes.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about you paying. I'm only doing this because I didn't let you get me a graduation present." He says pulling his right arm from around her waist to run it through her hair, knocking her typical ponytail into waves around her face.

"Hey!" Kitty chides. "You know better."

"It's my graduation present, keep your hair down, I like it better that way."

"Okay, Kitty says reluctantly as she pulls away and laces the fingers of her left hand through the offending hand.

_**Hank, ready the med lab. There has been an incident, Kitty is involved. **_The professor's voice rings out suddenly. _**I can barely hear Kitty's voice, prepare it quickly. Jean, Logan and Storm leave immediately, find her before the authorities can, she must not be discovered as a mutant.**_

__**Chuck, what are you talking about?**

_**Her boyfriend, Matt Rowsey, was just run off the road by a much larger vehicle, he is dead, and she is barely clinging to life. I have contacted the proper authorities, and she is to be taken here, but don't let them touch her, she is still young, and we can't risk exposure. **_

The car, a small, silver convertible BMW, was crushed up against a tree, strongly resembling a crushed soda can, and Matt was crushed between the seat and the airbag, a blood stained red airbag. Kitty had popped the air bag before she had managed to crawl a few feet out of the car, and then unconscious. Matt had died on impact, and Kitty, as the Professor had said, was barely clinging to her fragile life.

Logan was the first on the scene, with Storm and Jean not far behind. Their goal was to attempt to help the young couple in any possible way, but it quickly became evident that there would be no such luck with Matt, only moments later the sirens were heard and there were no mutants in sight, only a trail that made it look like Kitty had managed to crawl to the road.

"I don't like this at all Chuck." Logan grumbles barely audibly.

"No one likes these random accidents." Xavier says slowly resting his chin in this hands.

"It was no accident. I smelled an unfamiliar scent all over it. I saw the boy, the slit this throat, they just made it look like he died on impact. They are good, I will give them that. It will look like a legit accident, he'll look drunk or something. It will take Half-Pint a long time to get over it."

"She will though. I believe that it may be best if we allow Rogue to tell her. They are very close, and it will be easier for her to hear from a woman. We must make sure that she will survive the night. From what I can gather of her memories, they were outnumbered. She couldn't use her powers in front of him, she was afraid that he would never speak to her again, and she may very well have been right." Xavier reports sighing. "Young love may have just cost her the life that she still had so much of left to live."


End file.
